More Than Friends
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Lui and Oliver were two average guys with an average friendship, but what will become of this friendship when they play truth or dare with the other vocaloids? Oliver x Lui. Guy x Guy. Co-written with the three yj geekz
1. Chapter 1

(Hey buddies! Omg so it's my second time posting this XD i accidentally posted this wrong. like something was wrong. anyways. my wonderful co-writer dows Ollie's part, and i do Lui's. enjoy! ^^ ) Oliver POV-Oliver sighed as he trudged down the street, coat wrapped securely around him. He was currently making his way to Kaito's house. The blue haired man had organised a game of truth and dare, most likely followed by a sleepover. It was, as he had said, a way for them all to get to know each other better. Oliver didn't like social events like this, but SeeU, one of his friends, had bugged him and begged for him to go, and, in the end, Oliver had caved in and agreed to go. Although, he knew it'd probably end with a bunch of people kissing and making out, then he'd most definitely become even more awkward than he already was. Well, there was no use in worrying about it. Oliver was going to at least pretend to enjoy himself. And, hey, who knows, maybe he'll even have a tiny bit of fun. Yawning, Oliver finally reached Kaito's house, walking down the path and gingerly knocking on it. He shivered slightly, hearing a soft "I'm coming!" before the door was opened, Kaito looking down at him. "Come on in! Most of us are already here!" he said, moving out of the doorway and holding a hand out in the direction of the living room. Oliver gave a short nod, saying his thanks and he quietly walked to said room, giving everyone already there a small wave. SeeU patted the spot next to her, a huge grin on her face. Oliver could tell she was excited. Rolling his single eye, the Briton walked over, sitting down, a small smile playing at the side of his mouth. Currently, Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, SeeU, Iroha, Piko, Miki, GUMI and himself were there. But, by the way Kaito was constantly peering out of the window, he could tell more people were coming. In Oliver's opinion, there were already too many people here, but apparently twelve people weren't enough. "Hey Oliver!" The boy turned his head, looking at SeeU, "Yeah? What is it?" SeeU glanced around the room before cupping her hand, putting it beside her mouth and leaning down to Oliver's ear, "Do you think couples will be formed tonight?" she asked, a light blush on her cheeks. Oliver simply shrugged, moving her face away from his own, "I don't know. Probably, though," he sighed, rubbing his nose with the back on his hand. The girl nodded slowly, before turning to talk to Iroha, who was on the other side of her. Oliver could hear the door open and close, Kaito walking in with Lui beside him. Oliver nodded politely at him as the other came to sit beside him. A few sniggers were heard as Oliver's buried his face in his hands. It was gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong night. 


	2. Chapter 2

(ok guys. so. before you start complaining or something, i put POV so you know who it's mainly fo used on. even though it's in 3rd person POV. but yes. i wrote this chappie c: enjoy) Lui POV- Lui walked over to Oliver and sat next to him. He heard the other vocaloids make a noise, but couldn't comprehend what they were trying to say, so he just shrugged it off. He looked back at Oliver and saw him looking rather gloomy. Lui gently started to pat Oliver's back. "Hey Oliver. What's wrong?" Lui waited for an answer and thought he heard something so he got closer to Oliver. "i'm sorry. Did you say something?" Just then, Lui heard the other vocaloids chanting "Kiss!" and he looked up to see who they were talking to. He realized that that they were talking about him and Oliver, and he immediately backed away. "Woah woah woah. I DON'T like Oliver in THAT way!" Lui's face was very red and was embarrassed. 'Geez. This stupid game hasn't even started, and i'm already embarrassed half to death. These guys are trying to kill me!' He saw Rin and Len giggle in an evil away and whispered things...he figured that he would rather not ask what it was about since they were more than likely disturbing things. 'Those twins are so weird sometimes.' Lui sighed and got up to leave, but just then he saw Ring come in with her hands on her hips. "Lui you weren't thinking about leaving were you? The party hasn't started yet!" "But Ring! I KNOW this is going to get awkward!" "Well too bad Lui! Suck it up!" Ring grabbed his hand and sat him back down next to Oliver. "Now you stay here with your friend Lui! And i'll be over there with Miku and the others! And don't even THINK about leaving!" Luo cowered behind Oliver and nodded. He sighed and rested his head on Oliver's shoulder. "So you never told me what was wrong Oliver...wanna tell me now?...since you're basically stuck with me for the rest of the night" Lui laughed a bit but waited politely for an answer from his dear friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver POV- Oh no. Oh nooo. As the started chanting, my face, if possible, turned even redder. My breathing also sped up, thanks to panic, but I brought my legs up to my chest, trying to calm it down. "H-hm? Nothings wrong," I said, giving Lui a shaky smile. I awkwardly shifted away when he leaned his head on me, thinking people would get the wrong idea. Seeing Lui glance to Rin and Len, I copied, biting the inside of my cheek. SeeU and Iroha had also started giggling. I buried my face in my hands, slumping my shoulders so that Lui's head would fall off. Gosh, some of these Vocaloids were annoying me. Though, I tried to ignore them, keeping to my calm self. "How are you, Lui?" I muttered, turning to him. Hey, might as well start a conversation. He shrugged, "Eh, good, don't exactly want to be here. Yourself?" he asked, tilting his head. "I'm fine. Me neither, to be honest," I chuckled, moving back on the chair. Lui gave me a knowing nod, humming quietly to himself. That's when Kaito came in, Meiko and Sonika walking beside him, clapping his hands together once, "Alright, I guess everyone is here. So, we'll play now, yes?" he grinned, childishly. Everyone went and sat in a circle, so I used this opportunity to count the number of people here. The circle went in this order: Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo, Luka, SeeU, Iroha, Piko, Miki, GUMI, Kaito, Meiko, Sonika, Ring, Lui and me. Eh? Sixteen people, including myself. Well, that's...a lot. Well, at least we were starting now. 


	4. Chapter 4

(i'm sorry for not updating x.x die writers block. dieeeeee. but yes. enjoy this failure of a chapter.) Lui POV- I stretched as Kaito announced that we were going to start playing. I was interested to see what would happen tonight. Although i'm one of the newer vocaloids so i don't really know anyone. The only people i talk to are Ring, Oliver, Len, and Kaito. I know it's weird but i'm actually a bit shy around the other vocaloids. Plus Rin and her weird yaoiness freaks me out. She pairs me up with her brother which disgusts us. Mostly cuz Len doesn't like anyone and i am most certainly not gay...well...i don't know. i mean. the only person i talk to a lot is Oliver. and he makes me happy. does that mean i like him? nah probably not. i would talk to Ring about it if she wasn't freaking on the other side of the circle! I sighed and glanced at Oliver for a second. Mmmm...i wonder what it feels like to like someone...everyone is usually happy and all. Unless something happens. would i ever get into a relationship with Oliver?...why am i even thinking about this?! I don't even know what a relationship is! While i was thinking, the game was going on. Miku had to let Rin run over her leeks. Kaito had to steal Meikos sake and other things like that. I wasn't really paying much attention actually. "Lui!" "E-ehhh?" It was Ring getting my attention. "Truth or Dare?" Mmmm everyone has been picking dare so... "Dare i guess" I wouldn't get anything THAT crazy right? "I dare you to tell us what you've been thinking about that's made your face ao red!" My face is...red? I lifted my hand and touched my cheek. It was warm...Huh...i never knew. I probably should have lied, but i had a pretty straight face and i'm a bit too blunt. "I was thinking about what it would be like to be in a relationship with Oliver is all." I blinked and yawned. I guess this game wasn't so hard. Just about being truthful right? 


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver POV-I sat in pure shock for a minute, trying to process what Lui had just said. Had he really just said that? In front of all of these people?! I turned my head, sharply, staring at Lui with a clear look of horror on my face. Was Lui gay? I...I didn't know that. The more you know. Wait! If he was imagining himself in a relationship with me... Does that mean he thinks I'm gay? Oh, dear Lord, save me. I don't think I've EVER stated my sexuality and preferences, really. Has Lui just assumed this? Was I even straight? Wow, so many questions ran through my head. Biting down on my lip, I stood up, my face obviously bright red. I glanced at Lui for a moment, debating whether or not I should yell at him or something. Considering how many people there were, that was a big no-no. I rubbed my face with my hands, simply sitting back down. There wasn't much I could do. If possible, my face turned even more red when people started whistling. How could this get any worse...?


	6. Chapter 6

Lui-i stared at Oliver throwing some...fit...or something...i don't know. it was cute so i sat back and let it happen. he seemed to be mad or something that i announced my thoughts so bluntly. i wonder why. i decided to ignore it and we went on with the game. nothing interesting has happened again, and i found myself going back to stare at Oliver. i couldn't help it. he was just so...adorable. and he hasn't even gotten picked yet! ugh! i sighed and leaned back. "Lui!" "hmm?"  
"truth or dare?!" hmm...what should i pick? i don't know... "ummm..." "pick Lui!" "fine!  
dare!" Miku smirked at me, and i felt like i would regret this.  
"I. Dare. You. To. KISS. OLIVER." I felt my face heat up.  
wh-what? kiss...Oliver...? i-i can't do that! Miku sensed me being against it and then intervened again. "Or you kiss Len!" I stood up and exclaimed "Never! that's disgusting!" Len felt offended, but felt fine when he remembered that i liked Oliver. I sighed and sat down next to Oliver. Feeling awkward. Oliver tried scooting away, but i gently grabbed his wrist and gave him a quick kiss before i pulled back. "u-umm ye-yeah i..." my face was too red and i couldn't find words to say. i heard everyone exclaiming at how cute it was and stuff and i felt bad for doing that to Oliver. i quickly stood up and sped walk over to Ring and and buried my face is her arm as i hugged it. th-that was so embarrassing! i hope Oliver isn't mad at me! (i'm too sleepy to type a good chappie. sorry x.x bear with me please ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver POV-I sat quietly, not paying attention to anything until SeeU gave me a soft nudge. I looked up, turning to face her, "Hm?" She motioned to Miku, and then Lui, "Game,"  
she muttered, twirling some hair around her finger. I made a grunting noise, pushing some hair from my face, "Oh. Right." "I dare you to kiss Oliver!" Wait. What?! I quickly looked over at Miku, same look on my face as earlier. "Or you kiss Len!"  
At that, I relaxed a little, leaning on SeeU slightly. Well, that was a clo-Oh no. Oh hell no. I tried to move closer to SeeU, but Lui grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him. I panicked for a minute,  
ready to scream, but I was silenced by soft lips pressed upon my own.  
My face paled as he pulled away, running away to Ring. Glaring at Miku, I pushed SeeU forwards, and crawled behind her to hide. My face was a bright red as I put my face in her hair, trying to ignore everything. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lui POV-i sighed contently as Ring ran her fingers through my hair. "hey. it's alright. i'm sure Oliver doesn't hate you." i looked up at her with SOME hope.  
"r-really?" Ring glanced over at Oliver, and then back at me. "Ahhh...i'm pretty sure." She gave me a wary smile and i looked back down, sad. i don't want him to be mad, or like think i'm a freak or something...maybe i'm overthinking it. Oliver isn't mean. I sighed and made the excuse that my head hurt, which it actually did, and i got up and scurried out of that house. There's no way i could have stayed there to get more embarrassing dares.  
Probably having to do with Oliver...i slightly blushed when i remembered about the fact that i kissed him. his lips felt nice. i would kill to kiss him again...but he shouldn't know that. i shook my head. we're friends. that's all i am to him. that's all i ever will be. i sighed yet again and continued walking. hmm...i guess i'd go home. Ring won't be home until that stupid game is over. i just hope that Oliver doesn't get any dares that involves kissing someone. i would be mad. but then again. i kinda wish he left with me. oh well i guess 


End file.
